Enter Sandman
by ItEndsInDetroit
Summary: On a complicated hunt, a fourteen year old Sam gets cursed by a witch. The next day that curse starts to take effect. Can Dean and John save him before its too late?


**Enjoy!**

Dean Winchester sauntered slowly down the hallway, trailing his fingers along a row of lockers. Most older siblings would dread the day their younger sibling got to high school and went to the same school as them. But for Dean it meant that he could keep an eye on his brother all day long, keep him safe. Today he was especially grateful for this however. Yesterday the Winchesters were on a particularly complicated hunt, witches; man you got to hate them. She had gotten away but before she ran off she ripped out a chunk of Sam's hair. Who knows what she could do with a piece of his DNA and even though Sam seemed to be none the worse for wear it made the elder Winchesters incredibly nervous.

Dean came to a halt outside his little brother's class, peering inside. He smirked at the room full of unbelievably bored fourteen year olds but felt the grin slide off his face as he focused on Sam. The youngest Winchester was much too pale, head propped up in his hands, eyes staring unfocusedly at the front of the room. He had dark bag under his eyes that had most diffidently not been there that morning. Dean frowned in concern, feeling that little part of him that took care of Sammy carefully analyse the situation. Before they left the house that morning John had pulled Dean aside, telling him to take Sam straight home at the first sign that anything was wrong. So Dean attempted to do just that.

Stepping into the class, Dean knocked on the open door, smiling winningly at the science teacher. She glared at him questioningly and he hurried to explain his rude interruption. "Hi ma'am. I was just wondering if I could have a word with my brother. It's important." He gestured half-heartedly at Sam.

She sighed resignedly. "Be quick." She motioned for Sam to go, turning to return to her lecture.

The youngest Winchester got slowly to his feet, shuffling past his brother into the hall. He raised an eyebrow at Dean. "What?"

Instead of answering, Dean leaned over, reaching to touch the back of his hand to Sammy's forehead. Sam ducked easily, hunter reflexes at play, glowering. "What the hell man?"

Dean watched Sam muffle a yawn into his sleeve, making up his mind. "Get your stuff, we're going home."

Sam's eyebrow pulled together in confusion. "No way. Why would we do that? Does dad have a hunt?"

Dean shook his head. "No little dude. We're leaving because there's something wrong with you. I think your sick Sam."

His little brother laughed tiredly, shaking his head in disbelief. "You must be kidding me. There's nothing wrong with me Dean. I'm just a little tired." Sam turned back towards his classroom, smiling back at his brother from under his floppy bangs. "I'll see you at lunch." Before Dean could protest he walked back into his class, re-joining the lesson.

Dean watched him go, knowing better.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean grabbed an apple one-handed, scanning the lunchroom for his tired baby brother. Spotting him huddle in a corner table, Dean weaved his way towards him, heart swelling with concern. If anything Sammy looked even worse than then he had a few hours ago. The bags under his eyes had deepened his face now completely free of all color. Dean smiled fondly in spite of himself at the sight of his brother's eyelids fluttering, Sam struggling to keep them open.

Sam started when Dean sat down next to him, facing him with half lidded eyes. Dean pushed the apple towards his brother, folding his fingers around the fruit when Sam just stared at it.

He smiled sympathetically at his exhausted sibling. "Are you ready to go home yet Sammy?" he snaked an arm around his brother's shoulders, ready to help him to his feet so that they could get the hell out of here.

To his surprise Sammy pushed him away, getting to his feet. "Uh huh."

Dean blinked, "why not?"

"Cause I have class. And I'm fine." Sam frowned stubbornly.

Dean sighed. "Well at least eat the apple okay? Nutrition, vitamins…"

Sam glanced up as the bell rang, picking up his bag. "Fine. Got to go; I have math. Meet you out front after school?"

Dean watched Sammy walk away, swaying slightly. It wouldn't be long now before Sam wouldn't be able to protest anymore. It was time to call for backup.

0o0o0o0o0o0

John Winchester picked up on the first ring. "Dean?"

"Dad."

"What's going on? Is Sam okay?" John questioned concern obvious in his voice.

"That's actually why I called. There's something wrong with him."

"Wrong? How do you mean?"

"Well… he's really pale, and really really tired. Like more then he usually is. At first I thought he was getting sick but…"

"But what?"

"But now I think that it might be the witch." Dean admitted.

"How do you know he's not just sick?"

"because." Dean hesitated. "I didn't see it coming."

"What?" John asked, confused.

"I always know when he's getting sick but I didn't see this coming. Something's wrong dad, I know it is."

John sighed. "Fine. When will you be home?"

"He refuses to come home."

"So like… half an hour?"

"Yeah. See you then." Dean hung up with a snap, going to find his brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean stood frozen outside of Sam's math classroom, heart hammering. Sam's seat was empty. Dean started off down the hall to the place where he knew his brother would be; the boy's bathroom. Ever since he was little, Sam had always hid when he was feeling bad. Little did he know but after years of experience it actually made him _easier _to find.

Pushing his way into the room, his eyes instantly snapped to Sammy's tiny frame, sitting slumped against a wall. As he tiptoed closer, crouching in front of the youngest Winchester he realised that Sam was fast asleep on the bathroom floor. Dean smiled fondly, pushing Sammy's bangs out of his eyes, alarmed by his pallor.

Sam stirred under his hand, blinking sleepily up at his older brother. "De?"

"I'm here Sammy. You ready to go home now?" Sam nodded, reaching weakly for Dean and looking remarkably like a two year old.

Dean carefully helped his baby brother to his feet, smiling as Sam leaned into him. _Don't worry little brother. I'm going to get you out of this. _

**What do you think? Should I write another chapter?**


End file.
